Ninjago lost sister
by Crystal Winter2002
Summary: Lloyd finds out he has a younger sister, Luna. It looks like she is hiding a lot of secrets. A new villain rises and it is up to Luna to defeat. Will she be able to defeat her ? Will she save Ninjago?
1. chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is a first time writing . Hope you enjoy.**

The ninja were fighting a gang of robbers when a person wearing a teal blue hood came and started to fight with them . When the robbers

ran away , Lloyd decided to find out who it was so he told Kai to get that person . It wasn't coming so Kai forced the person to come .

When Lloyd took the hood off . Everyone was shocked to see that it was a girl . She had pale skin and black hair with a teal blue streak .

It went down to her knees . She had teal blue eyes .

Lloyd ' s POV:

I was shocked to see that it was a girl . She looked a little familiar to me . There was dead silence but Sensei Wu was the first to break the

silence .

" Luna is it really you? "

" D-Dad "

He hugged her . Really , is she my cousin , I thought .

" Ooooh , looks like Lloyd has a cousin " Kai said in a teasing tone while nudging me.

I kicked him quietly and said " Shut Up ".

" Lloyd , meet your sister "

" Luna "

I was confused with sister and cousin because if she called Sensei Wu dad then how was she my sister. Well , now I know why she looked familiar .

Kai ' s POV:

I don't believe it . Lloyd has a sister. I ' m gonna have so much fun teasing him night and day . Lloyd and I showed her around the temple .

I think Lloyd was nervous to talk to his sister because his voice was trembling when he said something . Nya gave her a part of her room.

Don't look at me , her was a lot bigger . The next morning Nya and she were getting along a lot . I don't know what happened but it was great .

Luna's POV:

Nya is so generous . She gave me part of her room . When we were going to bed , Nya and I talked a little (a lot).

" So Luna do you have any powers? " she asked

" Crystal " I answered

" Do you have trouble talking with your brother "

" No , but he has "

" Don' t worry , my brother is going to help him "

" Your brother? "

" Kai , you don't know "

" No , but now I know "

And we went to sleep .

 **I know it is really short and don't be afraid to write a review. They are appreciated. If you have any Ideas , you can add them in reviews.** **Bye .**


	2. Secrets revealed

**Hi everyone, I'm also writing a story on watt pad named The Epic Girlz. Be sure to read it because there is gonna be some of that story in this one .**

Jay ' s POV:

We were teaching Luna weapon skills and who needed to teach her . She was already so good ."Where did you learn how to fight like that?" I asked ."I don't know" she said and she looked like she was lying . It was until Nya came and said "Guys , you have to check this". When we went outside . There was a girl flying . She had pale skin and dark maroon hair . It covered one of her eyes . There was a gasp from Luna . "What's wrong , Luna?" Lloyd asked putting a hand on her shoulder . She said nothing . I get the feeling something is not right .

Lloyd's POV:

I get the feeling something is really not right . "Come on guys , we have to stop her!" Kai reminded . "But wait , you'll get seriously hurt" Luna stopped us . "Why?"Cole asked . "Because your power compared to hers is nothing" she answered . But we didn't listen . All of us went one by one but she shot a power ball at us so powerful we couldn't even stand . Then Luna came forward . "But you'll get seriously hurt too" I said .

She said no . "Why?" Cole asked . "Because my power compared to her is more than hers" she said . Jay was gonna say something but I motioned him to stay quiet . "Proxima , what are you doing here?" she said . "Oh look , you're all alone where are your sidekicks?" Proxima said . "It doesn't matter wherever they are but you're going back where you belong" Luna said and Proxima shot a power ball at us but Luna stopped it before it could reach to her using another power ball . Proxima freed one of her hand from shooting the power ball and snapped her fingers .

2 soldiers stood up and grabbed each of Luna's arm . Proxima shot a power ball at Luna and she fell down unconscious . I wish I could help her

but a portal opened . 4 girls and 1 boy came . All had pale skin . One had red hair with a yellow streak .she kept her hair in a braid and yellow eyes . One had black hair with a green streak which she kept into a ponytail and green eyes . One had black hair with a violet streak and violet eyes . One had black hair with a pink streak and pink eyes . All had knee length hair . The boy , well I could say he was a mirror image of Kai .

One of them ran towards Luna and I asked "Who are you ?". She was the one with the ponytail . "I'm Macy, the violet one is Nya , the yellow one is Sunset , the pink one is Ava and that is Kai , we'll explain later , first tell what happened to her ?" She said . "She shot a power ball at her " I answered . Macy put a hand on Luna's forehead and a few seconds later , she woke up . "Luna , are you OK?" Macy asked Luna .

"Yeah , are you guys OK" She looked at us and said . We all nodded . Luna got up and said "Ready girls". "Ready" they all shouted . They all got their hands in the middle and Luna said "Luna" and her bracelet glowed . their Nya said "Ani" and her bracelet glowed . Macy said "Nature" and her bracelet glowed . Ava said "Bird" and her bracelet glowed . Sunset said "Star" and her bracelet glowed too . Then they all raised their hands and said "Epic Girlz transform". I was shocked to see that Luna has Magic . They fought her while both Kais were having a power competition but their Kai had magic so , of course he won .

 **So as I said , I am also writing a story on watt pad named The Epic Girlz . It only has one part but do read it if you can . That's it for today .**

 **Bye . reviews are welcomed and appreciated .**


End file.
